Scattered Through Time
by kimmycat
Summary: A portal opens and sucks the Sakura cards through time and scatters them into different times and places. Sakura must get them back in a week or something will happen...
1. The Journey Begins

New STORY!  
  
Scattered Through Time  
  
summary: A portal opens and sucks the Sakura cards through time and scatters them into different times and places. Sakura must get them back in a week or something will happen...  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"You've felt it Syaoran. I know you have."  
  
"Eriol has too Sakura. The feeling has been here all day. It's not Clow Reeds magic is it?"  
  
"No. Its something stronger and...more evil."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. An hour left of school and then you can tell Kero all about it."  
  
"You're coming too."  
  
"And Eriol and Tomoyo I suppose?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Yue?"  
  
"Yes Yue too. I have a feeling sometrhing bads coming. Something REALLY bad."  
  
"Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li. Have you been listening?"  
  
"Yes Sensei! The Titanic sank at 2:20 am on April 15th while on its way to New York City."  
  
"Very good Miss. Kinomoto. I thought you were discussing other matters in my history classroom."  
  
"How did you know that Sakura?"  
  
"Your notebook."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were absent mindedly taking notes again."  
  
Syaoran looked down. She was right. Everything she had just said was in his notebook right in front of his face.  
  
"Now class, for homework you will wright an essay on the Titanic. Class dissmissed."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were the first ones to leave. They ran non-stop to Sakura's house and Sakura called Tomoyo and Eriol on the way. When they finally got there they asked Kero and Yue about it.  
  
"Yue. It's today then."  
  
"Whats today Kero?"  
  
"Sakura listen carefully. Every 115 years a portal opens. A special portal that allows someone from the past to interfere with the future."  
  
"And..." Syaoran prompted.  
  
"Thats it. No one knows whats going to happen."  
  
Everyone looked at Eriol.  
  
"WHAT? I'll explain everything after it happens!"  
  
"Why not now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because. Its not how it was meant to be."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat in the tree at penguin park. 5 minutes until the portal opened.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You're going to have to go on a mission probably right?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Make me a promise."  
  
"Anything Syaoran."  
  
"Promise me that you'll take me with you no matter what."  
  
Sakura smiled. She didn't mind promising that.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sakura put her head on Syaoran's shoulder. She thought about how in all her 16 years these were the times she treasured the most. Times with Syaoran. She knew how much he loved her. After she finally confessed her love 3 years ago he had stayed with her. Here in Japan. She loved him for everything he was.  
  
Then a gust of wind past by. Sakura looked up. It was time. The wind got stronger and stronger. It began to pick up. It got stronger and stronger. It got so strong it lifted Sakura high in the air.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran called. Everyone came running. They saw a black hole open up in the sky. They saw a rope come out and rap itself around Sakura. The wind picked up and all the Sakura cards came out of Sakura's little carrying case for them. They lined themselves up in front of Sakura. Then the gust pulled all of the cards into the portal. All but one. The portal closed and the rope vansihed. Sakura dropped out of the sky and Syaoran used his magic to stop her from hitting the ground.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"Fine. But my cards..."  
  
She turned over the one card. The Time card.  
  
"Now I can explain. Sakura, your cards have been scattered all over the world. Not only that but they've been scattered in different times. Different years. You have to go through time to get them all back. A day you spend in a different time is only a minute in this time. You have a week this time to get them all back. Any cards you don't get will be destroyed. They will no longer exist. This will cause a unbalence in power between the cards and may result in them all turning on you."  
  
Sakura stared at Eriol in shock. Different times? Mutiny? This really was a disaster.   
  
"I'm coming." Syaoran stated. Sakura nodded. She looked at Kero.  
  
"I can't. Guardians are unable to travel through time without using the return card."  
  
Sakura looked down. She only had the time card to help her.  
  
"I have a gift for both of you." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked up.  
  
"I have a spell that will help you. It will make what ever you hear Japanese, and whatever you speak, the language that the person you talk to understands."  
  
He said some words in a language Sakura didn't understand. Then a gold powder floated over Sakura and Syaoran's heads and landed on them.  
  
"I have something to tell you too." Kero said. He handed Sakura the Sakura book.  
  
"You've never been past the first page. Turn it."  
  
Sakura did turn it. The hole in the book where the cards usually were vanished and it was just a blank page. She turned back to the first page and the hole returned.  
  
"If you ask it to, It will reval whatever you want to know. If you write something in it, whatever you write we can see."  
  
Sakura hugged Kero. She knew it was going to be dangerous.   
  
"I have something for you too!" Tomoyo said. Sakura had a guess.  
  
"Its a star pin that is really a camera! It will record EVERYTHING that happens so I can watch it later!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"We'd better get going." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.  
  
She took out her staff.   
  
"Time card! Take us to the first card!"  
  
There was a flash of light, then they disappeared.   
  
"Good Luck Sakura." Yue said.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh like? No like? Just tell me. I'll try to have chapter 2 up today so you don't have to be bored. HEHEHE. 


	2. Ship without aid

Scattered Through Time  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. Niether does that rock over there.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She saw Syaoran next to her with his eyes shut too. The wind going through time was pretty harsh. She looked down and noticed something. She was wearing a kind of sailors dress. She noticed her pin was still there though.She had a bag that had a string and it was hanging from her shoulder. Syaoran was wearing some brown pants and a blouse with a tie. He too, opened his eyes and noticed Sakura watching him.   
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know. Wait let me get out the book."  
  
She got out the Sakura book and looked around to make sure no one was around. She opened it to the page kero had indicated.  
  
"What year are we in?"  
  
The book responded in pink writing: THE YEAR 1912.  
  
"Hmmm 1912."  
  
Syaoran looked at thier surroundings. It was very clear they were on a ship. They heard someone some up behind them.  
  
"Hello! Look Annie! People our age!"  
  
"Oh Jane look that girls sooo pretty!"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Hi I'm Annie Smith and this is my friend Jane Brown. Its so nice to see people our age on this ship. We've been looking for friends ever since we boarded. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh. I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Syaoran Li."  
  
"Sakura! Thats a nice name." Jane said.  
  
"They seem nice enough." Syaoran said to Sakura.  
  
"What? You trust them? Wow this is a miracle."  
  
"Huh? What language are you two speaking?" Annie Asked.  
  
"Oh. We're from Japan. Japanese." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Wow! You'd never tell by your english that Japanese is your first language."   
  
"Thank you." Sakura said.  
  
"It's such a nice night out here isn't it?" Annie said.  
  
"Yeah it is. Why don't we go up there?" Sakura suggested, pointing to another outside level of the ship.  
  
"Yeah! Great idea Sakura!" Annie said.  
  
Annie and Jane started up the stairs but Sakura and Syaoran waited for a bit.  
  
"Sakura we need to know where we are. It'll help us find the card."  
  
"We'll ask them."  
  
"Sakura be serious. They're going to think we're crazy."  
  
Sakura winked.  
  
"Just leave it to me. I know what I'm doing."  
  
Annie called to them from on the level.  
  
"Coming?"  
  
"Yes!" Sakura said as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Syaoran followed. He couldn't wait to see what she was going to do.  
  
"This is such a nice ship!" Sakura said as she leaned over the bars.   
  
"Yeah its so nice." Jane agreed.  
  
"Syaoran what was the name again? I have trouble sometimes remembering english names of things..."  
  
"its the-" Syaoran started but Jane inturrupted.  
  
"Really Sakura? I thought everyone would remember the name of the Titanic."  
  
Sakura felt her stomach plummet. The TITANIC? What was she going to do?  
  
"Everyone but me!" She said moving to cover Syaorans shocked face.  
  
Annie giggled. "Oh I get it Sakura! You were joking! Thats a good one."  
  
"Haha yeah! I was trying to see if you'd believe a far-fetched lie like that. Fooled you!"  
  
'I sound so lame.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you feeling ok?" Jane asked. Syaoran just stood there.  
  
"He doesn't do well on boats...I think I'll take him down to lower deck and threaten to throw him overboard soon." Sakura said. Annie and Jane giggled.  
  
"Are you two boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Annie asked. Jane elbowed her.  
  
"ANNIE!"  
  
"Its ok Jane. Yeah we are."  
  
"Well he's not looking to good...Maybe you'd better threaten him now... Annie and I will wait."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sakura dragged Syaoran down to Lower deck and near the edge.   
  
"Syaoran! Are you ok?"  
  
"Sakura! We're on the Titanic!"  
  
"I know. Here let me get out my book."  
  
Sakura took it out.  
  
"What day is it today?"  
  
The book replied: APRIL 14TH 1912 11:30PM  
  
"Syaoran!" She said showing him the book.  
  
"What! No way! It can't be!"  
  
"Syaoran I'm going to write a message to everyone."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We wait and see if they send us any messages. If they send us a message You,me,Kero and Yue all temporaroly fall into thier time zone. That means that if they send us a message, since where they are one day equals one minute here, we fall into that time zone too."  
  
"Oh. Kero maybe you should wipe that pink smudge off the sheet while we wait then..." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"Thats not a pink smudge! Thats a message from Sakura!" Kero said.  
  
"Whats it say!" Tomoyo and Eriol asked in unison.  
  
"Dear Kero: I need to know exactly what time The Titanic hit the iceburg and what time it sunk. -Sakura"  
  
"I know that off by heart! It hit the iceburg at 11:40PM April 14th 1912 and it sunk 2:20AM April 15th."  
  
"Tomoyo you write it then."  
  
Tomoyo wrote the message and got a reply two minutes later  
  
"It says 'Oh Shit'. What could that mean?"  
  
"Ask." Eriol advised.  
  
"Sakura: What do you mean? -Tomoyo"  
  
"Tomoyo: Take a guess where Syaoran and I are. The date is April 14th 1912 and the time is 11:35PM -Sakura"  
  
"WHAT! THEY'RE ON THE TITANIC!" Kero yelled.   
  
"Oh no! It's going to hit the iceburg in 5 minutes!"  
  
"Sakura: You have to get out of there! You could get stuck on the ship when it sinks! -Tomoyo"  
  
"Tomoyo: We can't! We've tried just now. I think we have to find the card first. Syaoran and I are stumped as to what card it is! -Sakura, 11:38"  
  
"Eriol what do we tell her to do!"   
  
"Nothing. She's right. She has to find the card."  
  
"Tomoyo: We;ll b careful. We have to go now. Stay safe. Give Eriol a punch from me -Syaoran 11:39"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran: I will NOT punch Eriol. Good luck and please stay safe. -Tomoyo"  
  
"You told her to punch Eriol?"  
  
"It was a joke."   
  
"Hey you two! There you are. Oh is that a letter from your friend?" Annie asked.  
  
"Yes my friend Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh wow. I can't read that.... Hey! Theres the word Titanic. So she kno-"  
  
"ICEBURG DEAD AHEAD!"  
  
"HOE?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. This ship is unsinkable. And what does 'Hoe' mean anyways?" Jane asked.  
  
"Oh..Hoe is my special expression. Its like 'what' in a way."  
  
"Jane thats so cool! We need to develop a special expression!"  
  
They felt the ship shake violently as it collided with the iceburg. Sakura tripped and fell over the railing falling towards the icy cold sea. Syaoran grabbed her hand and saved her.  
  
"Sakura!" Jane yelled. Annie and Jane grabbed Sakura's other hand and helped pull her up.   
  
"Are you ok?" Annie asked.  
  
"I'm fine. You guys have to go now! The ship is sinking!"  
  
"Sakura this ship is unsinkable! Remember?"  
  
Sakura bit her lip. How much could she tell them without revealing her identity?  
  
"Come on! Lets go!" She yelled.   
  
"Where are we going?" Jane called as they followed.  
  
Sakura thought of her history class.  
  
"If I'm right, The water will be flooding third class won't it?"  
  
"Well I guess." Jane said.  
  
"So lets find out if I'm right." Sakura said.  
  
They all ran down to third class to see. Along the way, Syaoran and Sakura tried to find any sign of a Sakura Card Aura around. They're wasn't any. They got lost on the way down and they couldn't find a way out. It took them a long time to find the right way.  
  
"Look! Water up to the knees! She's right Jane! we're sinking!"  
  
"It's getting higher by the second! Annie what will we do?"  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Second class room 189" Jane said.  
  
"Come on! We'll get them and find a lifeboat."  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she possibly could. Annie and Jane tried to keep up.They again got lost on thier way with all the panic and confucion rising. They ran into thier room and convinced thier parents that the ship was sinking. Sakura looked at her watch. 1:50. Had they really spent that much time lost?  
  
"Come on! We're running out of time!" She yelled to Jane and Annie and thier parents.   
  
"Woman and children only!" The man on the ship called. The Titanic was getting close to being straight up in the air.  
  
Just then there was a jolt and Sakura and Syaoran slipped backwards. They fell a bit and grabbed onto a rail. They couldn't see Annie or Jane anymore. Sakura and Syaoran shifted up towards the top of the Titanic. Then Sakura relized something.  
  
"Syaoran! The iceburg right ahead of us! The freeze cards right there! It's inside of it!"  
  
She glanced at her watch: 2:10 AM  
  
"Seal it Sakura!"  
  
"Everyone will see. I can't"  
  
"Sakura it's so crazed no ones paying attention. Even if they do see no one will believe them. they'll say it was the emergency flares."  
  
"You're right Syaoran."  
  
"SAKURA! SYAORAN! HANG ON!" Annie called to them. They couldn't see from where.  
  
"Oki no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru!....Release!!!"   
  
The Key transformed into the staff.   
  
"Freeze card! I know you're in that iceburg! Return to your master and become a card!" Sakura commanded. It did as told.  
  
The Freeze card returned into Sakura's hands. Sakura put it in the Sakura book and returned the book to the back after taking out the Time card.  
  
"Time! Take us to where -WOAH!"   
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura fell off the boat and into the icy water below her. She held her watch out of the water and looked at it. 2:19! She had only seconds.  
  
"TIME! Take Syaoran and I to the next card!"  
  
There was a flash of light and the last thing Sakura heard before she didn't feel the icy water was a band. It played and played until it sank.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
I kinda liked it apart from the sad ending. R+R please!  
  
***Thanks very much to http://sns.freehomepages.com/chants.htm for the Japanese Chant! 


	3. Enemy: Japanese

I'm sorry for the long wait everyone!  
  
Scattered Through Time  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She still felt cold but she was no Longer wet. She found herself standing on a ship. It wasn't the Titanic. The sun was shining and it was very warm. Sakura wore a white sun dress with blue all around the edges and a straw hat on her head. She couldn't see Syaoran at that moment. She noticed her bag looked somewhat similar to the one on the Titanic only now it was blue, matching the blue on her dress. She noticed that, yes, the star pin was still there. She opened up her Sakura book.  
  
"Did Annie and Jane survive after the Titanic?" She asked it.  
  
The book read: Annie Smith died on the Titanic and Jane Brown died when she was 63.  
  
"Annie died. Thats why she could see us. She wasn't safe on a life raft." Sakura shed a tear.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" A girl asked. Sakura turned around.  
  
The girl resembled Tomoyo in a way. Black hair and blue eyes. There was a boy next to her. His hair was blond and his Eyes were the same blue as the girls.  
  
"Sorry. I just wandered onto the ship. My dad works around here and I was looking for him. I stopped to look out at the ocean though." The lie came quick.  
  
"Wow! Jeff, theres someone we can finally talk to! I'm Adora Tam. This is my big Brother Jeffery. We call him Jeff though. Our dad is a marine. Yours too huh?"  
  
"Hoe? Yeah he is. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She noticed that her book was telling her something. She glanced down for a second.   
  
The book said: You are in Hawaii and the year is 1941.  
  
She knew that it would be a bad idea considering the place and the year to mantion that she was Japanese. She didn't know anything about 1941 other than the Japanese American relations were not very good. She had to think up a story.  
  
"So where you from? Jeff and I are from Florida so the weather difference wasn't much. Where are you from?"  
  
"I've never moved actually. I've lived here all my life. My mom was from Britain and my dad was from Washington."  
  
It was the only state she could think of. It was the capitol and thats probably why. Then she remembered something that she scolded herself for forgetting.  
  
"I'm looking for my Boyfriend. His name is Syaoran. He's my age, 16, and he has brown hair and amber eyes."  
  
"Oh that guy on the main land?" Jeff asked gesturing to shore where she saw Syaoran frantically searching for her. He was wearing brown pants and a brown short sleeved top. Almost identical to Jeff's.   
  
"You're sixteen? Thats Jeff's age. I'm fourteen."  
  
"Really? Cool. Well, I'm just going to go tell him I'm okay. Be right back!"  
  
She ran up to Syaoran. He didn't see her coming until she was about 5 feet away from him. He immedeatly turned around and ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"I thought you were still in 1912! You don't know how scared I was."  
  
"I'm fine Syaoran don't worry. Syaoran... You can let go now."  
  
Syaoran did let go of her. He saw Jeff and Adora come over.  
  
"Syaoran this is Jeff and Adora."  
  
"Hey." Jeff said.   
  
"Whats the date today?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Syaoran can't you ever remember the date?"  
  
He grined and waited for an answer.  
  
"I don't know...What date is it Adora?"  
  
"Boy you two have something in common! It's the 7th of December."  
  
"Thats right." Syaoran said. Sakura checked her watch.  
  
"Hey Syaoran I think your mom said to be home by 6:00am right? Didn't she want you to meet someone?"  
  
"Oh yeah... I'll see you guys later. Sakura, mom wants to give you some cookies for your dad."  
  
"Okay! Be right back!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked until they couldn't be seen from the naval base. She opened the book. She knew it was time to ask for help from the year 2003.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey look we're getting another message!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Whats it say?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Tomoyo: I need to know what happened on December 7th 1941. Find out ASAP. P.S Is your star pin water-proof? -Sakura"  
  
"December 7th 1941? I can't quite remember. Give me a minutes to think it over."  
  
"Sakura: Eriol's thinking it over. We'll have the answer for you in less than 2 minutes your time. Yes my camera is water proof. Its fire proof too ^_^ -Tomoyo"  
  
"December 7th 1941. It was an important date in American and Japanese History...What was it?"  
  
"Japanese History...I remember!" Tomoyo said. "Oh no!"  
  
"Sakura: The 7th of December! You remember... wait you were asleep that history class. That's when the Japanese bombed Pearal Harbour! I think it was 8:00 -Tomoyo"  
  
"Tomoyo: Take a guess where we are. It's 6:07 so we have around two hours. I bet we won't find the card until the Japanese attack. Good thing I told them I was american. -Sakura"  
  
"Sakura: Think about what card could be related to Peral Harbour. By the way what was the card in the Titanic?-Tomoyo"  
  
"Tomoyo: It was the freeze card. No clue what card it could be. There's a lot of possibilities. Stuck here with Bombs about to come down on us. Happy thought isn't it? - Syaoran"  
  
"Syaoran: Just stay away from it then -Tomoyo"  
  
"Tomoyo: Syaoran stole book for a second. Can't stay away because thats where the card is. Do you know the American national anthem?They're going to sing it and we'll look odd if we don't know it. -Sakura"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura: No I don't. Ask your book. You'd better get going. Stay safe -Tomoyo"  
  
"Good Idea!" She said aloud.   
  
"Sakura - Forget it. We'll just wait until they're done singing."  
  
"I guess."  
  
So they waited. The didn't start till 7:00 am and didn't finish till 7:02 am. After that Syaoran and Sakura headed back over to what they now knew was Peral Harbour.  
  
"There you are! Come on! They said that we could go on the ships!" Adora said, grabbing Sakura and dragging her off.   
  
"Really? Which one?" Sakura asked trying to sound intrested.  
  
"The SS. Arizona."  
  
"Wow!" Sakura really didn't want to go but didn't want to hurt Adora's feelings. She had had enough boats for a lifetime after the Titanic.  
  
Sakura soon forgot her worries. Syaoran decided to stay on shore. Sakura loved the breeze that she was getting from this point of the ship. It was lovley. She could tell Adora was enjoying it too. Adora smiled. The ship wasn't going anywhere really. It was just moving around making sure everything was working. She looked at her watch. 7:53. No big deal. She had 7 minutes according to Tomoyo.   
  
"Fun isn't it? Never been on a ship before?"  
  
"Oh I have. Just not going like this."  
  
"Oh! Wow!" Adora said pointing at the airplanes in the sky. They looked familer. They were Japanese! Adora didn't recognize them. No one could better than her.  
  
"Adora! Those are Japanese planes!" She accedently blurted out. All the sailors stared at her.  
  
"Are you sure about this miss?"   
  
"I SWEAR to you! I have a cousin who lives there! I've visited him those are Japanese Planes! They're going to bomb us!"  
  
The men looked closer at the planes. The Japanese flag was there. It was very tiny and not too visable but it was there. She was right.  
  
"Quickly men! We're going back to warn Peral harbour!"  
  
One of the men turned to Sakura.  
  
"You may have just saved a bunch of lives little lady."  
  
"Hurry!" She said.  
  
"Wow Sakura! Imagine if you hadn't been here today!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Attention all ships! This is the SS Arizona! A young lady on our ship has spotted Japanese planes heading our way! We are under attack. I repeat, We are under attack!"  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran called.  
  
Jeff looked at him. They were in the same situation. Someone they loved was out on that ship.  
  
They saw the Japanese bombers go right over the ship and drop a bomb. They had relized it was no longer a surprise. Syaoran and Jeff watched in Horror as the bomb exploded. They both covered thier eyes. They looked up and all they could do was wonder if they were okay.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura grabbed hold of Adora just before the bomb exploded. They were both sent sailing through the air. They landed in different places. Sakura looked up and saw that the bombs just kept coming.  
  
Sakura saw Adora come next to her. Fire suddenly surrounded both of them. That was it! The card was Firey! But she couldn't catch it with Adora around. What should she do? Hide under water-. Yes! Hide under the water and capture it. No one can see properly under water anyways. Sakura took a deep breath and dove under.  
  
"Oki no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru!....Release!!!" Sakura clled under the water. She needed air. So badly. Then she noticed something. There were pink bubbles underneath. Two cards? two cards or one she knew this was the bubble card. She dropped her staff in an effort to get air.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Swim to shore Adora!"  
  
"But Sak-"  
  
She took a deep breath and went back down.  
  
"Bubble! Return to your master and become a card!" Sakura said. She was running out of air again. Thats when she thought of a plan.   
  
"Bubble! Surround my head to help me breathe." Bubble did and Sakura felt relieved. She could breathe again. She took the Sakura book out from her bag and swam to the bottom. She wrote a message to Tomoyo.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo: Pearl Harbour being bombed. Syaoran safe on shore. I'm underwater. Found bubble card.Need to talk to Eriol. -Sakura"  
  
"Sakura: Sakura what are you doing underwater? Don't you recall that the ships sank? What do you need? -Eriol"  
  
"Eriol: Is it possible to have two cards in the same time? -Sakura"  
  
"Sakura: Get out from underwater and yes. -Eriol"  
  
"Eriol: If I get out of underwater I'll be seen with my magic. Bad Idea -Sakura"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura: Stay safe. Don't let any ships sink on you -Tomoyo."  
  
"Firey! Return to your master and become a card!" Sakura yelled from under the water. The card obeyed and floated into her hand.  
  
Sakura decided that the best way to get back to shore would be to swim. She swam about half way there and got tired. She looked up and saw a ship coming down. It was almost on top of her!  
  
"HOE!"  
  
She quickly moved to one side as the ship landed right next to her. She sighed. She got lucky that time. She decided maybe it was better to swim near the surface. She pushed off from the bottom, but she immedeatly fell backwards. As if someone was holding her down. She looked to where the ship was and saw it. A large portion of her dress was caught under it. She was trapped.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Adora! Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Jeff but Sakura-"  
  
"Where is she? Is she ok?!"  
  
"I don't know Syaoran. She never came up. I'm afraid she drowned."  
  
"No!" Syaoran said. Jeff looked at him sympathetically. More bombs dropped from the sky. Jeff and Adora ran to saftey.  
  
He couldn't just sit there. What if she was in trouble.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura tried again to free herself from the ships grasp. nothing happened. She was stuck down here for a while. How would she ever get out? Suddenly she saw a sword come slashing down next to her. She looked up. Syaoran! He had come to save her.  
  
"Syaoran! My dress is caught! I can't get out!"  
  
Syaoran gave her a thumbs up. He lifted his sword to cut it - and dropped his sword. He swam up to the surface. Sakura understood. He couldn't hold his breath for very long.  
  
He came back down Shortly and cut her free. He swam up quickly to get another breath of fresh air. Sakura decided right then that this was the best spot to leave for the next card.  
  
"If the next place and time is anyway involved with water or ships I will NOT be happy." Sakura said. Syaoran laughed and a bunch of bubbles emerged from his mouth.  
  
"Time take us to the next card!" She said. She saw the Time card glow and closed her eyes.   
  
'I wonder where we're going next?'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe. I finished! Yay! 6 pages! Woah. Ok so R+R and I'll have next chapter up ASAP. My last exam was yesterday so things look good. 


	4. 6 Friends and a 1 man search party

Sorry for the long wait! My stupid computer wouldn't let me upload ANY new chapters at all!  
  
Scattered Through Time   
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Sakura didn't wait long before opening her eyes this time. She saw that nothing about thier clothes had changed aside from the fact that they were no longer soaking wet. Syaoran was right next to her this time. They were both looking around. Where were they. They scanned the area for any clue that could lead to where they were. Finally, Syaoran nudged Sakura and gestured in the direction of the big stage like place in front of them. Sakura gasped. She had a feeling she knew where they were. On that stage were some flags and on them, were Nazi symbols. There was someone walking onto the stage and from what they knew of World War II, this could be none other than Hitler.  
  
He started speaking and yelling about how Germany was betrayed. How the Jews were to blame. The worst part was Syaoran and Sakura understood every word he said. They couldn't slip away without being noticed. It wasn't possible. Sakura could have sworn Hitler was glaring at her. She swallowed hard. They weren't hard to see because they were now near the front.   
  
"We need to destroy ALL of them!" He yelled. Then he unmistakably glared at her again. "Like her!" He said pointing to Sakura. What made him think SHE was a Jew?  
  
Everyone stared at her. "Oh no sir, I'm not a Jew, I-"   
  
"You see? They are afraid. They fear us. Even when they wear the star of David on thier clothing they are afraid!"  
  
Then Sakura got it. Tomoyo's camera star! They thought it was an equivelent to the star of David.  
  
"Take her away men!" He yelled at her.  
  
Some wierd people with Nazi badges on thier arms grabbed Sakura. They started to take her away.  
  
"Hey bring her back!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Don't worry son the vermin is going away." Hitler replied.  
  
Sakura decided to pretend she didn't know Syaoran. Hitler wouldn't harm Syaoran if she didn't know him. She pretended to accedently drop her blue bag with the Sakura book inside. It couldn't help her. Besides she already had the cards in her pocket anyways.  
  
Syaoran knew he could do nothing but watch her be dragged off. He picked up the blue bag she had dropped. Hitler continued with his speech pretending nothing had happened. Syaoran didn't want to worry everyone but he knew he had no choice.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eriol! Not in public!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Tomoyo everyone already knows we're boyfriend and girlfriend Tomoyo. No one cares." He said as he kissed her. Tomoyo broke the kiss rather quickly.  
  
"Eriol! Look Sakura's writing to us!" Tomoyo said pointing at the peice of paper.   
  
Tomoyo read the message and just stared at it in shock.   
  
"What Tomoyo?" Eriol asked trying to see the paper but Tomoyo moved it away. All of a sudden she started running as fast as she could to Sakura's. Kero was there now and he would know what to do.  
  
Meanwhile Kero was making a hard decision.  
  
"Pudding or Cake.... I just had pudding but its sooo good!"  
  
"Kero! Kero! Sakura's in trouble!" Tomoyo said bursting in. She knew no one else was home.  
  
"What? Whats going on?"  
  
"Look!" She said pointing to the paper. Eriol got his first glance at it too.  
  
"Tomoyo or whoever: Sakura's been captured. They thought that-" There was a scribble mark there as if Syaoran had written something he didn't want to. "She was a Jew. Were in Germany in the middle of World War II. I don't know where on earth they took her. Help! -Syaoran."  
  
"Why would they think she was a Jew?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It must be the St-" Kero stopped himself. He knew how Tomoyo was about Sakura. "St- St- Start of a new way of telling apart Jews." Kero said struggling to find a word that fit where "St" had left them hanging.  
  
"Do you think She'll be alright?" Tomoyo asked a little shaken. Suddenly the message erased and a new on appeared.  
  
"Anyone here? Tomoyo are you and Eriol busy making out? GET OVER HERE!" Syaoran wrote. It sounded like he was frantic.  
  
"Syaoran: I am NOT making out! I'm trying to think of a way to solve this problem -Tomoyo."  
  
"Syaoran: Yes we were, Tomoyo just doesn't want to admit it.-Eriol."  
  
"Syaoran: Ignore Eriol.-Tomoyo"  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol: Can you PLEASE stop arguing on weather or not you made out? We have a little problem here!-Syaoran"  
  
"Gaki: Just try to find out where she was taken. Thats all we can really think of -Kero"  
  
"Plush Toy: Give the paper back to Tomoyo so next time I write I have someone with brains responding."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran: I don't think it was a good Idea to get Kero mad... Anyways good luck and if theres anything we can do, let us know. -Tomoyo"  
  
"Now what do I do?"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're new around here right?" a boy said from his bed below Sakura.  
  
"Got here yesterday. I'm not a Jew. I had this star pin on that my best friend gave me and they threw me in anyways."  
  
"I'm not a Jew either. I was with a family of Jews. My friends family. We were just walking along and they all had thier stars so sure enough I got arrested too. These concentration camps are brutal."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How can you know? No one on the outside knows."  
  
"I-" Sakura stopped. Maybe she should wait until she knew him better. "I can guess."  
  
"I'm Corey by the way. You are?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Thats a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you. So what do children do around here?"  
  
"Same thing as everyone. Have you outsiders heard of Auschwitz?"  
  
"Well, Not me but maybe other people have. What do we do here?"  
  
"Hard labour. Thats all it can be described as."  
  
"When I got off the train they looked at me and sent me to the right. What happens to those on the left?"  
  
"They're never seen again. Killed most probably. If you work hard they don't send you there."  
  
"Syaoran will never find me."  
  
"Pardon? Shao-ron?"  
  
"My boyfriend. He saw me get taken away. He couldn't do anything."  
  
"That's sad. Hey everyone! This is Sakura. Sakura this is-" And he intrduced them all by name.  
  
There was Frank who was funny and made them all laugh.  
  
Kristen who was just like Sakura.  
  
Paul was very kind and caring to everyone.  
  
"Who's that boy in the corner?" Sakura asked Corey.  
  
"Piarre. No one talks to him though. He came here all the way from France and he only speaks french. he doesn't talk to anyone."  
  
Sakura made a mental note to thank Eriol a lot for the language spell. She went over to Piarre and to everyones amazment she spoke to him in French.  
  
"Hi Piarre! I'm Sakura."  
  
He looked at her in shock. So did everyone else.  
  
"You can speak french?" Piarre asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was in France visiting my Grandmother and she taught me a lot."  
  
Piarre smiled. It was a smile of gratitude that touched her heart.  
  
"No one talks to me because no one can speak french. I get real lonley sometimes. I'm glad I have a new friend to help me."  
  
"I'm glad to meet you Piarre. Now you have someone to talk to." She said smiling.  
  
"This is so cool! We've always wanted to communicate with him!" Kristen said.  
  
"Whats going on in here? You! Show this new girl how to work. NOW!" A Nazi SS man yelled.   
  
Everyone scrambled to get thier things and go outside. Corey grabbed Sakura on his way out and dragged her away from the Nazi SS.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll never find her." Syaoran muttered to himself. He passed a lot of people in the street. He passed a guy with a newspaper he was reading. He looked about halfway through with it. He looked at the paper and saw the black and white photo of Sakura!  
  
"Excuse me." Syaoran asked the man. The man turned around.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"You see I'm not from around here-"  
  
"I couldn't tell. You speak German very well."  
  
"Well I can't read it at all. I heard about that girl yesterday and I wanted to know if you cpuld tell me what they did with her."  
  
The man smiled at him.  
  
"You don't fool me kid. You're her friend. Look, you're in the picture too. Just in the background though."  
  
"I never saw a camera."  
  
"You didn't look. It says here they took her to Auschwitz."  
  
"Au whatta?"  
  
"Auschwitz. A concentration camp."  
  
"Oh. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Do us a favour and give the SS a good kick while you're saving her."  
  
How did this guy know exactly what he was planning? Syaoran needed help. He took out the Sakura book.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so worried!" Tomoyo said for the fifty millionth time.   
  
"We've heard. Tomoyo calm down. Sakura will be fine."  
  
"We don't know that Eriol."  
  
"She will. You know her. By the way, Syaoran has just written to you."  
  
Tomoyo grabbed the piece of paper on Sakura's bed and read it aloud.  
  
"Tomoyo: get your computer out. I need some fast info. -Syaoran."  
  
"He sounds like he's got something to work with." Eriol said. But before anyone could say anymore Syaoran had written another thing.  
  
"Tomoyo: Now go to Google and type in "Auschwitz" -Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran: Why are we doing this? -Tomoyo."  
  
"Tomoyo: Thats where Sakura is and I know NOTHING about it. Not even where it is. -Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran: Its in Poland. Near Oswiecim. It's a Concentration Camp. -Tomoyo."  
  
"Tomoyo: What the hell is a concentration camp? -Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran: A concentration camp is where they sent Jews to work or be killed. Sakura may- Syaoran you'd better get going. Wait it says here it was nearly impossible to escape from. -Tomoyo."  
  
"Tomoyo: Maybe for people without magic. -Syaoran."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran: You evil person! Just make sure no one sees you. -Tomoyo."  
  
"I'm not that stupid."  
  
*~*~*~*~One Week Passes*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura lay on her uncomfutable bed staring at the cieling. The star key glowed. Whenever it got dark here it did that. It had never done it before. Sakura had already had to cover up for it. Should she tell Corey? They were good friends now. All of them. Corey the best though. Yes. She would tell him.  
  
"Corey. I have the most unbelievable thing to tell you."  
  
"What Sakura? Why'd you wait until everyone was outside but me?"  
  
"I want to tell just you."  
  
"Come over here then and get out of your bed."  
  
"Ok. Ready? I'm not from this year. I still don't even know what year it is. I used magic to get here." Sakura then told him the story of the Clow Cards and Sakura cards and everything up until now. He stared at her.  
  
"That was way to detailed to be a lie. Show me some magic!" Corey asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Oki no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru!....Release!!!" She called and her key changed into the staff. corey stared again.  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"Lots. Not much now because I only have 4 cards I've found."  
  
"Show me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sakura thought of something to do. Something harmless.  
  
"Bubble! Fill the room with little pink bubbles!"  
  
Bubble did as commanded. Corey stared in awe.   
  
"Thats so cool Sakura!" Corey said.  
  
"Awsome!" Came a voice from the entrance. Kristen had been standing there the whole time.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran had no clue where he was. He had no clue where to go. He was lost. He had been lost for 4 days. He had never given up. It had led to this. Syaoran frowned. He needed to ask directions but if they asked why what could he say? He would normally just be rude but in a time like this there was no telling what would happen. He sighed. He guessed he would just have to improvise.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura can you use your magic to help us escape?" Kristen asked.  
  
"What would I use?"   
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Lets see. Firey, Bubble, Freeze and Time. Not much help."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kristen suddenly yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That pattern on the card! I recognize it!I know it!"  
  
"How could you? I'm from the future!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're looking for that girl in the paper?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes. She's my best friend and my true love."  
  
"Now that really is sweet. I'll help you best I can hun."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Kristen pulled out two cards from under her pillow and Corey pulled out one. Sakura had told Frank, Paul and Piarre. They each pulled out a card too.  
  
"We thought they were good luck cards. They were laying on our beds when we came in one night." Paul explained.  
  
"Oui Oui! Nous ne sais pas les cards....Appartenu a quelqu'un."  
  
"Thats ok Piarre." Sakura said. She added quickly "He said he never knew they belonged to someone,"  
  
"None of us did." Frank added.  
  
"Yeah. But now look what else I have to help me! Fly, Shield, Sword, Dash, Glow and Create! This is good. Most of these cards are really useful." Sakura smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Auschwitz? Wow you did a good job on your own! Its only an hour or two walk from here."  
  
"Only?"  
  
"Now now Syaoran we're thinking positive thoughts!"  
  
Syaoran liked the woman, Lucy, well enough but she was a little too...WAY too happy for him. The only one who could be that happy and seem normal was Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"Happy thoughts. Right." Syaoran said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You're not happy enough!"  
  
*~*~Next Morning*~*~  
  
No one was happy. It was a seldom thing even though they were in a 'Death Camp'. They had each other to keep happy. But now one was gone. Frank wasn't there to tell jokes this time. Sakura didn't know Frank all that well but she liked him well enough. Everyone was down. Frank had recieved a notice that he and his familt had to 'go' and to pack up. In Auschwitz, once you 'went' you were never seen again. Even Sakura had no cheery thoughts to offer. She began to sing a Japanese song.  
  
mado no soto kirakirakirari  
  
nagareboshi ga hitotsu nagareta  
  
otsuki sama yurayurayurari  
  
hoshi no umi de madorondeita  
  
dareka ga mahou no tsue wo futtano  
  
sore wa koi no mahou  
  
yume iro no jikan  
  
nagareboshi kirakirakirari  
  
suishou no shizuku ni natta  
  
aozora ni pukapukapukari  
  
hikoukigumo wataame no kumo  
  
hanabira ga hirahirahirari  
  
pinku iro no soyokaze fuita  
  
dareka ga mahou no tsue wo futtano  
  
sore wa koi no mahou  
  
yume iro no jikan  
  
awayuki ga fuwafuwafuwari  
  
shiroi hane no tenshi ni natta  
  
nagareboshi kirakirakirari  
  
hoshi no umi ni niji ga kakatta  
  
nagareboshi kirakirakirari  
  
negai goto ga kanau to iina  
  
guddo naito tuinkuru mai haato  
  
oyasuminasai...  
  
(AN: This song is called 'Twinkle my Heart'. Its a real song and it talks about shooting stars in the sky and Happy things.)  
  
"That was pretty." Corey said. "What language was it in?"  
  
"Japanese." Sakura replied. She knew it was okay to reveal that she was in a way assossiated with the Japanese.  
  
"You know Japanese too? Where do you learn all these?" Kristen asked with no expression.  
  
"Pouvoir vos cartes l'epargnent?" Piarre asked rather excitedly.  
  
"Non. Ou peut-etre ils peuvent!" Sakura shouted happily.  
  
"What? What on earth are you two talking about?" Paul asked a little annoyed.  
  
"He asked if I could use my cards to save Frank. I said no but then I said maybe we can!"  
  
"How? What cards do you have?" Corey asked.  
  
"Fly, Shield, Sword, Dash, Glow, Create, Firey, Time, Bubble and Freeze."   
  
"Oooooh I know!" Kristen said. "Here's what we do."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now it shouldn't be too far... I thought one or two hours but I may be a bit off. Walk that way. I know you'll reach it by dark."  
  
"I thought you were sure it was one or two hours. This is going to take a long time isn't it?"  
  
"Syaoran! We're being positive! Positive remember?"  
  
"Yeah. Ok. Bye anyways."  
  
"Have a safe walk!"  
  
"Finally I'm free from the relm of the happy."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is it dark enough?"   
  
"I think it is. It's your opionion not ours though."  
  
"Yeah I think it is Kristen. Well wish me luck."  
  
"Good Luck" They all said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran collapsed on the ground. He could see it from here but he had walked all day. He was exausted. He needed some time to rest before he could save Sakura. He was really scared now. Sakura had been gone for more than a week. What could she be doing? It wasn't like her to do nothing at all unless.... No. She couldn't be. Something in his heart was telling him that she was alive. He looked up to see a building surrounded by barbed wire fences. Could it be?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura? Are you ok?" Paul asked. She just stared out beyond the boundries of the camp in shock.  
  
"You should get going! You don't have much time!" Kristen said frantically.  
  
Sakura opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. She finally managed to utter a single word.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"What?" thay all asked.  
  
"I can sense him! He's nearby!"  
  
"Sakura, I'm happy for you and everything but someones life is at stake. Remember? Sho-ron isn't going too far so don't worry!" Corey said bringing her back to the mission.   
  
"Right. Wish me luck!"  
  
"JUST GO!"   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was happy for the first time in a while. He was there. He couldn't sense her presence though... She was probably hiding it; something Eriol had taught her and forgot to teach him. He sighed and brought out the book to write in it.  
  
"Tomoyo: Found it. Its really dark right now. I'll save her in the morning."  
  
"Hello! -Eriol"  
  
"Eriol: I said Tomoyo brain dead."  
  
"She's busy getting dinner organized. We're all staying at her house tonight."  
  
"Eriol: Why don't you go an-"  
  
But before Syaoran could finish writing something caught his eye. A pink ray of light and something with wings flying to a different area of the camp. He knew what it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi everybody! I was away for a long time. It is summer ne? Anyways so I wrote and extra long chapter for you!!! Heehee. Ok so I need your suggestions on where Sakura and Syaoran should go after this. Include them in your reviews. Catch the last word? Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews. Ok I'll stop annoying you now. Bye bye Minna san! 


	5. Finishing up

Shorter wait this time ne?  
  
Scattered Through Time   
  
Chapter 5:  
  
He called out to her but she didn't hear him. He sighed. What could he do to get her attention? Normally, he would have just used some sort of magic but he was too exhausted from the days journey.  
  
"What now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura flew to right above the building where everyone was to be gassed. She got rid of her wings and landed softly on the roof.  
  
"Time to put the plan into action."  
  
She turned her staff back into the necklace and opened the door.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"What on earth is she doing!!! That's where everyone…" Syaoran yelled to no one.   
  
He knew he had to do something… but what?   
  
"Well, there's no way she could come out of the building without someone seeing her. Maybe I'll ask them."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura soon found guns at her face. There was no doubt who was holding it.  
  
"Put the guns down." Sakura ordered, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.  
  
The nearest guard struck her with his hand and pointed the gun closer to her. She saw Frank and what appeared to be his family. He looked surprised and scared at the same time.  
  
'I don't want to use magic in front of all these people! I guess I'll have to change the plan. Too bad I didn't know they would all be here ahead of time….' She thought to herself.   
  
She knew that there were magic people in this time trying to stop Hitler without being noticed… If Kero wasn't just making up things…  
  
"I request a trade." She said, still trying to be confident.  
  
The guard snorted.  
  
"You think we make bargains? We are not negotiating people…"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. Why not. Take me in place of Frank over there."  
  
"Why should we? You are one of our best workers Kinomoto. You know the kind of people we do this to? JEWS like yourself. Vermin that is not meant to live like the rest of us. You however are a useful one."  
  
"EVERYONE DESERVES TO LIVE!" she felt her temper growing slowly.  
  
"I have changed my mind. You are making me want to kill you. It is against the rules so I will accept your deal."  
  
Another guard however, was standing close by. He seemed to object.  
  
"Sir! Hitler HIMSELF wanted to kill this one publicly. To make a statement!"  
  
"We shall tell him she died under the strain of the work. Now you-" He pointed to Frank "-Get lost!"  
  
Frank gave Sakura a helpless look that clearly said he didn't want to leave her alone. Sakura winked at him. He got the message. He grabbed his parents and little sister and ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"WOW! Isn't he good looking!" Kristen said eyeing the cute boy who had just walked in.  
  
"Kris, you never change." Corey said rolling his eyes.   
  
"WHO are YOU?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"No no. You're a boy."  
  
"I'm Syaoran! I'm-"  
  
"Ahhhh! Regarde Regarde! Tu est Sakura amis!!!"  
  
"SHHH PIARRE! Maybe what you're saying is what he wants to hear!" Corey said.   
  
Piarre looked confused.  
  
"All he said is that I'm Sakura's friend. WAIT! YOU KNOW SAKURA! IS SHE ALRIGHT?!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're Sakura's boyfriend!"  
  
Right on cue, Frank burst into the room.  
  
"FRANK!" Everyone yelled.   
  
They all rushed over to him and hugged him. Syaoran stood there with millions of questions running through his brain.  
  
"Syaoran, this is Frank. Frank, Syaoran. You know Sakura's Boyfriend." Kristen said giggling.  
  
"Sakura! You guys what did you plan!!!"  
  
"Whatta mean Frank?"  
  
"Sakura traded herself in to the Nazis to free me! They're about to gas her!"  
  
"WHAT!" Syaoran yelled before anyone could make a sound.  
  
Kristen started crying.  
  
"She was only supposed to free you Frank! I…I have no clue what she was doing!" Kristen wailed.  
  
Then they all turned to look at Syaoran and saw a single tear run down his cheek as he stood there in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tomoyo! Syaoran is going a little crazy." Eriol yelled after only a word and a half came through onto the paper.  
  
"Whats going on?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Almost immediately a couple of words came over.  
  
"Tomoyo: Sakur…saved…death…friend…help!"  
  
"Whats that mean? Sakur?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Powers from the past! Give us knowledge! Reveal to us what Syaoran was trying to say!" Eriol commanded.  
  
The words on the paper turned red and flew around and new ones appeared. Finally it was a sentence.  
  
"Sakura traded her life to save a friend… They're going to kill her…" Eriol read.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"And that's how we know about her magic. She said she would save Frank but…"   
  
Suddenly everything turned yellow and Corey stopped in mid-sentence and froze. So did everybody. Everybody but him. Syaoran nearly jumped for joy. He knew this card. Time. Sakura was still alive!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura gave the guard a funny face and flew off. She giggled to herself as she flew back to where everyone else was. She decided to free them and their families before she escaped to look for Syaoran… Speaking of Syaoran… Wasn't that his presence coming from the bunk house? Nah couldn't be.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
He ran outside to see if he could find her. He combed the sky for any clue. Suddenly he felt a shift in the magic. Time was starting to wear off!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uh oh…" Sakura said to herself. She could feel her magic draining from using time AND fly. She had done it once before but she had been angry at the void card… When she was angry she had more magic at her disposal. She saw everything come back into colour and start moving again. She felt the wings on her back leave and return into a card. She felt herself falling down closer to the ground. Then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran called as she fell through the sky.   
  
"Wind! Come forth!" He yelled as he brought out his sword.   
  
The wind caught her and brought her gently down to the ground.  
  
"COOL! YOU HAVE MAGIC TOO!" Kristen yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tomoyo! Its ok! I'm sure Sakura will be fine." Eriol said trying to comfort the sobbing Tomoyo.  
  
He hated to see her like this. He wished he'd never decoded that message. He handed her another tissue and just as he did Kero came flying into the kitchen with the piece of paper. Before Kero could say anything Tomoyo wrenched it from his grasp and read it aloud.  
  
"Tomoyo: Sakura is just fine. She used the time card to escape. She's unconscious right now but she'll be fine. So you can stop crying now. -Syaoran"  
  
"How did he know I was crying?" Tomoyo asked innocently.  
  
"I wonder…" Eriol said.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She sat up quickly, remembering that she had fallen out of the sky. Looking around the room, Sakura noticed that there was one extra head among her new friends. The extra person turned around.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Sakura! You're awake! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. How'd you find me?"  
  
"He saw you!" Kristen proclaimed.  
  
"He is very brave."  
  
Everyone stared at Piarre in shock.   
  
"You spoke German!" Frank proclaimed.  
  
"Yes. I did." He said with a heavy French accent.  
  
"You mean you could speak it the whole time?" Corey asked.  
  
"Oui. I didn't know whether to trust you. So I pretended I never spoke your language. I'm not great at it anyways."  
  
"This is so cool! So now when Sakura and Syaoran go to the next time we can still communicate with you!"  
  
"Oui. I hoped I would be able to trust you by then."  
  
"You two better get going before someone notices you." Kristen said.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran answered at the same time.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone looked at Sakura.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Before we leave…Get your families together. We're busting out!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran: Is Sakura there? -Tomoyo"  
  
"Tomoyo: Don't worry I'm okay. -Sakura"  
  
"Sakura!: Are you sure? Did you find the card?"  
  
"Tomoyo: I found more than one."  
  
"Sakura: So shouldn't you be going?"  
  
"Tomoyo: Not yet… We still have some business to take care of."  
  
"Sakura: What do you mean by that. You should go. -Eriol"  
  
"Eriol: You'll find out when Tomoyo forces you to watch our adventure 6 million times upon our return. -Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran: You are so right."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Initiate Plan A!" Frank said. Sakura flashed a thumbs up.   
  
They had planned to use the time card and bring all of the kids into the frozen time. Sakura would use Firey and break a whole in the fence, while Syaoran used his wind power to lift their parents and siblings through the hole. Syaoran had no clue what Sakura was planning for after everyone was free. She said that Syaoran and herself would stay behind but that was the extent of their knowledge.  
  
"Plan A phase 1 complete." Sakura said. "On to Phase 2."  
  
"What is phase 2?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You're so kawaii when you're clueless. Just play along."  
  
Syaoran blushed as Sakura dragged him back to the bunk house. No sooner had they got back, then an angry guard came storming in to the bunk house.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?" he yelled.  
  
Sakura pretended to be just waking up.   
  
"Huh? Wh-whats going on?" she asked groggily.  
  
"PEOPLE-HAVE-ESCAPED" the guard said angrily.  
  
"Oh my gosh! There they are!" She said pointing to the other side of the camp. The wrong side.  
  
"I'll get them!" He yelled running off.  
  
"And now we leave." Sakura said hugging him. "I love you Syaoran. You must have had a horrible time trying to find me!"  
  
"Not…really." He lied.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the guard coming back. She gasped.  
  
All of a sudden there was a flash of light and the bunk house dissapeard.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe I'm done! Yay! I hope its not too short… Anyways R+R and I'll write some more asap. As well, don't forget to give me Ideas! I have one for the next place however. 


End file.
